Flying away
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: All good "parents" need to know when it's time to say goodbye. lame title rated T cos they use the F word once. VERY SHORT


"Jazmine," Huey moaned, standing outside the ten year old bedroom door, "You can't do this,"

"Yes I can!"

"Jazmine!" Huey barked, banging his fist on the door as hard as he could, "You HAVE to let them go! They're getting too big!"

"NO! They're still babies!" She hollered from the safety of her room.

"They are not! They've already learned how to fly!" Huey shouted. He growled and threw his book down so hard in made a loud banging noise. Growing even more impatient with her, he started pounding on the door even harder, "YOU'RE STUPID!!"

"NO! YOU'RE STUPID!!"

"JAZMINE! You're coming out of there if I have to BREAK down this Goddamn door and DRAG YOU OUT!" Huey shouted, his face grew slightly humiliated when he noticed Sarah walking by with a large basket of laundry on her hip. Huey looked up at her as the two stared awkwardly, "I'm… not really gonna… break the door or… drag her,"

He knocked back on the door, this time politely, "Uh… Jazmine, can you please come out so we can let the birds go?"

"NEVER!"

"JAZMINE! STOP BEING SUCH A CHILD!"

Sarah just sighed and walked down the hall. The two could work out their marriage differences on their own, right? Maybe not.

"I can't give them away, Huey!" Jazmine sniffed helplessly, Huey could tell she was moving positions from whever she had been sitting before, "They're… our babies,"

"Damnit, Jazmine," Huey sighed, "They aren't our babies, they're birds. I've been telling you that ever since they were eggs. You can't keep treating them like dolls,"

"But…!"

"Jazmine, if you really love them, don't you think you should let them go?" Huey asked her, his voice becoming softer, "You've been a good… mom for them. But they need to be on their own now. They'll be okay, I promise,"

Huey saw the door slightly open, revealing a small little puffy eyed Jazmine, "Promise?"

"Promise,"

The door opened wider and she slowly stepped out. She had her bottom lip quivering and the four birds in her arms, all happily chirping. They had gotten rather big. It's a miracle to Huey that they even learned how to fly. He secretly had to shove them each out of the two story window whenever Jazmine left the room for milk.

The birds had all flown successfully and had flown right back into the window. Returning to the "nest". Jazmine, however, had seen Huey push the last one and nearly had a heart attack. After that, Huey wasn't allowed alone with them for even a moment.

But now it was time to let her little babies go. She followed Huey outside and up to the hill where they were first found. Huey was carrying two of them and Jazmine had the other two. They looked at eachother and then at the birds who were rather excited to be outside. They were always excited whenever they went outside, though.

Spring had come far too fast for little Jazmine. This she realized as she followed Huey's motions and lifted her hands up, the two little birds that were perched on her index fingers twitched a bit before flapping their wings. One of Huey's took flight first, followed by both of Jazmine's the last one left Huey's finger seconds later.

The two children watched the creatures they had took so much time to care for fly off proudly into the air. Jazmine sniffed but didn't let another tear fall.

"You okay?"

"yeah," Jazmine muttered, "You gonna miss them?"

"They were birds, Jazmine. They cried all the time, ate too much, pooped on everything and were a pain in the neck to deal with,"

Jazmine smiled, "I'll miss them too,"

Huey couldn't help but stand there, staring up at the little birds flying off. He wouldn't miss those stupid birds, this he knew. But he would most definitely miss having an excuse to be around Jazmine all the time.

He could just tell everyone he didn't want the birds to die at her hands when they would ask why he was spending so much time with her. Now what would they say?

"Wanna go watch TV?" Jazmine asked thoughtfully.

"Kay,"

Fuck. He didn't care.

OooOOooOOoooOOOoOOOooOOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOOoOOOoooOO

Yey! Isn't that fun!??!?!

dies im so bored im finding stupid reasons to write stupid fanfics during world history class…. Eh. w/e


End file.
